More Human Than Human
by NyxPonderosa
Summary: Brock Lesnar's niece is a Raw Diva. And he has taught her everything he knows. Will it be enough to keep her head above water and to keep her title? What happens when the feud between her and McMahon gets too much and she is offered to join Stone Cold in his feud with McMahon? Especially since Lesnar and The Rattlesnake are feuding.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first attempt at writing WWE. This takes place somewhat in 2000, but with my own twist and turns. I do not in any way own the main wrestlers in this story the only characters I own are the ones I create. I do hope you enjoy this and continue to read and review.

More Human Than Human

Chapter 1

I stood facing the mirror in my locker room. I was uneasy, and nervous. Maybe that was because I was about to have my first handicap match against Trish and Lita. All this because I pissed McMahon off when I beat his daughter Stephanie at her chance of my title. I have held the Woman's Title belt now for two and a half months. I had no plans on giving it up.

But now, something just didn't sit right, this match even though handicapped felt strange like something wasn't right. Just wasn't. But I can't seem to put my finger on it.

I looked myself over, I was dressing in all black wrestling attire. Showed off a little too. My hair was down to my mid-back, and was a light brown. My make up accented my eyes, which are a mid-shade brown, they lightened or darkened depending on my mood. I stood five foot six.

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Nicole Lesnar. Stage name is Nyx and I'm 22 years old. I guess your wondering about my last name being Lesnar. Brock Lesnar is my uncle. I went to live with him when I was 16, after my parents passed away.

My uncle took me under his wing, at first we locked horns and butted heads like there was no tomorrow. But after a couple months, he started training me. I guess the discipline and structure did me wonders. If it wasn't for him, I would not be where I am today. I wouldn't have the know-how and knowledge for wrestling like I do now. For that I do thank him.

I heard a knock on my dressing room door, and turned. "Yeah?" I called out.

"We're ready, Nyx." One of the crewman said.

I nodded and took a breath. I grabbed my belt and flung it over my shoulder than made my way to the door and opened it fully to let myself out. Yeah, there is a camera man to follow me to the entrance. Oh well, part of the show. I was strutting my way to the entrance.

At the entrance an older crewman looked at me, he held up three fingers and started to drop them one by one. By the time he finished my entrance music started. It was a remix version of 'More Human Than Human by Rob Zombie'. I like the song.

I nodded and made my way out to the first platform as the announcer did his thing. I stood for a second as she finished and looked through the crowed. It was a packed arena tonight. There were many cheers for me and a few fan art I seen. After a second I ran down the ramp and into the ring. Soon as I got in the center I did my routine. I jumped and fell to one knee and the pyrotechnics went off. Soon as that was done I ran from ring corner to ring corner jumping onto the ropes holding my title in my right hand. The whole time flashing of cameras were going off throughout the audience.

I guess despite my uncle being a heel, they liked me. That made me happy, it showed I was doing something right for them. Kinda an ego booster.

When I was finished I handed my title to the reefre. And waited for Trish and Lita to make their way into the ring. I smiled when I saw one of the fan arts that read 'Marry me Nyx'. Some people.

Trish's music started and so did the announcer. Announcing both Trish and Lita. They seemed like they were out to give me a licking. The worst part was my title was on the line, if I lost this match McMahon would take it and set up a match between these two for it. I could not loose this match.

I looked at King and JR who had worried looks on their faces. That did not help my mood any. And I knew hat my uncle was watching this. He was out for this week due to a knee injury. But I knew at the end of this match I was going to get an ear full. I just hoped that it was positive and no negative about what I could have done better.

Trish and Lita both entered the ring. They gave me dirty looks. "You know Nyx, you held that title too long." Trish smirked.

I looked at Trish, and smiled. She never really did like me. "Sorry I took it way from you, but I'm obviously the better Diva." I rubbed in.

Lita smiled, her and I got along. I didn't hold this against her seeing as how she was ordered to do this match. But then again, things could change. Around here they do, and at a drop of a dime. I learned early not to trust anyone fully or at all if you can help it.

Trish took no time in getting the match started. I hated that, I always want to be the one to start a match, and well this being handicapped, I knew I had to divided and conqueror. Meaning it would have been best if I had started the match. It was my only hope in hell to get out of this one alive.

The match did not start off the best. Lita and I locked as a power struggle, she was strong, just about as strong as me. So it took quite a bit for me to knock her down. But I wasn't expecting it, but I should have, Trish jumped off the ropes and knocked me to the ground. I jumped back and and kicked her in the stomach and pulled her into the F-5 a finishing move that my uncle had taught me.

I didn't really hear the crowed until I put Trish on her face. That's when I heard them. I jumped up and ended up going right back on my ass thanks to a kick from Lita to my chest. The impact knocked my breath out of me, and momentarily stunning me. I blinked and gasped for breath. I had twisted as I fell, so that I landed on my back.

I felt Lita grabb my hair and pull me towards the ropes, I was still stunned as she pushed me into the corner and started kicking me in the stomach. Finally when the ref pulled her away I was able to move myself out of harms way. I tried standing up and as Trish I guess found her footing she came at me. I momentarily froze when I realized she was holding a steel chair.

I ducked as she took a swing at me. I was in a crouching position when she reached the ends of the ropes. She turned around and took off running after her. I got about half way across the ring when I got smacked in the back with a steel chair by Lita.

I went face first into the mat. What was with these two and chairs this match?

I wasn't expecting what happened next but as the two Diva's took their lovely steel chairs to my back and whatever other body part they could get at. I was persistent and tried getting up. I had too. This was not a fair match and these two obviously were made clear by McMahon, that I was not to make this out alive, only by stretcher.

I looked behind me to see Lita coming up at me with the chair ready to strike me again. I kicked out and prayed that I hit her. Just as I connected with the chair and her I got a hard kick in the back by Trish.

I was sprawled out on the mat. I rolled to my side as my body screamed out in pain. I had to find the strength to fight back. But how? It was two crazes with steel chairs against me. They even took out the ref in the process for beating me with the chairs.

The bell had been ringing now for what seemed like forever stating the match was over. That Trish and Lita were disqualified. Why couldn't they take the hint.

After a couple seconds of feeling the mat shake and all of a sudden the beating stopped, I took a deep breath and opened my eyes slowly. Trish and Lita were no longer hoving above me ready to hit me with chairs or stomp my ass into the mat.

I heard the crowed going nuts, I tried to sit up, and all of a sudden there was this hand in front of me offering help. I raised an eyebrow and looked up to see who it was. I took a double look. Now I am confused, why is he stepping in to help me?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you are enjoying it, I have had these idea's bouncing around in my scary mind now for about 8 years and figured it was time to finally put it down on the screen in print. Please review, it means so much to me. Thank-you.

Chapter 2

I didn't understand it. It just didn't make any sense to me.

I looked at him confused. Why would he help me. Sighing I took his hand. He helped me up as the bell rung once more. As the announcer was telling the group I was the winner due to disqualification; he put his arm around my shoulders.

I flung my hair out of my face, and looked around. This didn't make any sense to me.

I watched as Trish and Lita stagger up the ramp, holding on to one another, cursing and swearing at me as we stood in the middle of the ring. I turned and looked at him. "Why?" I asked.

He smirked, "Because of you have a beef with McMahon and so do I."

That made some sense, I guess.

I watched as he let me go went to the corner of the ring stood on the ropes and called for a couple beers. I pushed the hair out of my face again, wondering if he only helped me because of his on going feud with McMahon. It's the only thing I could think of.

I had to think fast as a beer was being thrown at me by him. I caught it, and looked at him. He was still standing on the rope as he called for one more. He cracked both of his open, together, than downed them as the crowed cheered. I shook my head.

He called for one more after throwing the two empty cans away. He jumped down from the ropes and walked up to me.

"Drink it." He stated.

Taking a deep breath I opened the beer, the last thing I wanted was a drink. I just wanted to take some pain killers and relax in the hot tub in at the hotel. Reluctantly I opened the beer and had a drink with him. After swallowing the liquid I looked at him, "You're a strange man, Stone Cold." I smiled looking at him suspiciously.

"Ya'r a strange woman." He gave me a small smile.

I tossed my beer over my shoulder and looked at him. I guess he knew I wanted to get out of the ring. We walked over to the steel steps and he went first and helped me down the steps. Once we reached the bottom, he put his arm around my waist and helped me up the ramp. I guess chivalry isn't dead, after all.

I walked over to the hot tub, which was down on the main floor of the hotel. I was surprised to find that there was no one around. It wasn't that late at night, however a lot of the other wrestlers were still at the arena. I left right after my match.

I had my hair up in a loose ponytail, made sure my make-up was off, and I was wearing a white bathrobe over my bikini. I took the bathrobe off and slowly made my way into the hot tub. The bikini I was wearing was a string bikini that was black with little white skulls.

As I adjusted to the water it started to feel good on my sore bruised back, and the rest of my body. I closed my eyes and rubbed my left shoulder. Man, Trish and Lita had a hard smack with that chair.

I knew one thing for certain and that was, I was going to be bruised and aching tomorrow.

I didn't open my eyes when I heard someone else enter the hot tub. I mean it is a public place in the hotel, why should I be worried. I felt someone sit right down next to me. First it's called personal space and second, this was a big hot tub. Why next to me.

I opened my eyes and was shocked it was him."Hi..." I stammered out.

Steve Austin smiled back at me. "How ya feelin'?" He asked.

I saw the concern in his eyes, it was kind of shocking, considering what he has been known to do to woman in the past, especially Divas. Also shocking because he seems to be someone who barbaric and rough around the edges but kind and caring?

I felt drawn to him, and I had no idea why. Could it be that barbaric, rough side with a hint of protectiveness?

I mentally shook my head, those thoughts had to go.

I looked at him and smiled, "I hurt like a son of a bitch." I said being very honest. I couldn't even begin to describe the hurt I felt. The only way I could like of it would be like giving child birth or falling down from the top of Mount. Everest.

"That many chairs to the back can do that." He replied.

Someone needs to tell me why Steve was all of a sudden showing interest in me, and my well being. He never did in the past. Hell, I didn't even know him all that well, he was an asshole to my uncle. Then again, my uncle could be too.

There in it's self could be the reason that Stone Cold was showing interest in me. But like hell I was going to let myself willingly be used as such. Hell to the no that was going to happen.

I looked at Steve and smiled sweetly, "Tell me, why did you really jump in and save my ass?"

"I have a proposal for ya." He answered me.

Oh boy. There it was. I was right. No one does anything in this industry without it somehow benefiting themselves.

However, curiosity got the best of me. I had to ask, "Okay, what did you have in mind?"

"You have a problem with McMahon," He stated, now fully facing me. "And I have an problem with him."

I raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, so get to the point."

"We team up together."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I thought you didn't like teaming up with anyone."

He smiled at me. "Yeah, but I like you."

He likes me? Really? Okay, this has just switched to awkward.

I rubbed my eyes, "I'll have to think about it." I answered, trying to stop the conversation.

"What's there to think about?" He asked me raising his eyebrow.

I looked in his eyes and took a deep breath of frustration. "A lot, Steve." Then I thought about it, "What if I say no?" I asked.

I didn't like the look in his eyes, "You don't want to say no, Nicole."

The tone caught my attention. I looked at him and I felt anger building up in me. "Fine," I stated standing up in the hot tub. "I'll let you know Monday on the show." I said anger showing in my voice.

No one threatens me. I took that as a threat. I knew at this moment I had to leave. Remove myself from the situation. If I did this then I could calm down and figure out what to do.

I wrapped myself up in the bathrobe and started to make my way towards the elevator. I guess the Texas Rattlesnake decided to follow me, because just before I got to the elevator he put his hand on my shoulder and spun me around. "You think hard about it, baby." He stated.

I looked at him with eyebrows raised, "Baby?" I asked a little cocky. "I ain't your 'baby'." I added with a smirk.

His mouth dropped open and I figured he was about to say something when the elevator opened and my uncle walked out. "Steve." He stated in a warning tone. "Leave her alone." He said walking up to me.

Stone Cold held his hands up.

I shook ,my head, and than looked at my uncle. "I'm going up to my room to change." I stated and started to make my way to the elevator.

But seeing as how it's my luck, it didn't work though.

Brock stopped me be my grabbing my arm, "Wait." He said to me than looked at Steve. "Leave her alone, and out of this." He warned.

This caught my attention. Did my uncle see that Stone Cold was going to try and use me as a pawn too? Or did he see something else that I didn't?

The tension between the two was anything but comfortable. A person could cut the tension with a knife, it was so thick. I watched as the two were staring each other down.

Rolling my eyes, I looked at the two as I stepped between them. "Save it for Monday night boys." I stated putting and hand on each of their chests, than looked at my uncle, "C'mon, not here."

I knew his temper. But I also knew that in a situation like this and by his voice, he was going to play over protective.

It took a couple minutes but they finally got the broke apart. I got my uncle into the elevator with me. It was silence most of the way up to our hotel rooms. I knew he was thinking, and trying to keep that temper of his in check.

I had a good idea how hard it was for him to keep that rage of his in check. It was something that I had to do as well at times. Granted mine was not as bad as his. But it was useful when we funnelled the rage and used it. But not always did it go that way. Sometimes it backfired.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was in the bathroom of my hotel room. I had just finished getting dress and opened the door. I was dressing in tight blue-washed jeans, a black tank-top that just touched where my jeans rode – showing a little skin. I also had on a pair of running shoes, for high-heels were just not my thing.

I was putting my hair up in a high pony tail when my uncle, who had been sitting on my bed spoke to me. "Why did Steve jump in on your match tonight?" He asked tilting his head to one side looking at me.

I turned to him just as I had finished with my hair. I shrugged, "He wants me to join him in on his battle with McMahon. I guess. Cause I'm having my own problems with McMahon. So he figures we should make a team or some bullshit thing like that." I said and started in on my make-up.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, Brock stand up looking at me, "Are you serious?!" He asked.

Okay, now for sure there was anger in that tone.

I finished my what little make-up I wanted on and looked at him. My hands were on my hips. "Uncle, would I lie about something like that?" I turned the light off in the bathroom and made my way towards him, "Why else do you think he would have interrupted my ass getting beat into the mat? So that I would have to owe him." I stated.

My temper was starting to show. Mainly because of frustration in the whole matter.

He looked at me, "You damn well know what Steve is like. I never liked the prick, and if he doesn't leave you alone, he is going to have more than just McMahon to worry about."

I smiled, he was always been more protective of me since my parents passed on, and now since I'm in the WWE. But at the same time he did let me get hurt at time or two, just to learn a lesson.

I gave him a hug and looked at him, "I wanna get a couple drinks. Would you like to join me?"

A small smile came across his face as he looked down at me, "Sure. We need to talk about that match."

I looked up at him and playfully punched him in the arm, "I knew it!"

As we made our way to the door he looked at me, an eyebrow raised. "Oh?"

I stopped as about a foot away from him as he opened the door. "Yeah! Soon as it was over, I knew you were going to talk to me about it." I grabbed my wallet and put it in my back pocket and the key to the hotel room. I made my way to him, with a shit-eating grin on my face.

He looked at me as I walked into the hallway. "Of course, you still have a lot to learn."

"I guess." I answered.

* * *

My uncle and myself have been close since we locked horns when I was 16. Between school, and training, working out and just plain work to have some money, he was about the only person I got to see. A couple of my friends I had in high-school used to bug me saying I had no life. I guess that was because I didn't party with them or smoke pot or some bullshit thing like that.

But now my life was this. I love it. All my hard work paid off. I am a WWE Raw Diva. I am a superstar.

I guess what made me think of my past was the simple fact that, I got reminded of it. Brock brought it up when we started talking about my match I pathetically lost. In my mind it was a loss. Winning by disqualification was not a true win.

I took a drink of my vodka cooler and looked at him, "Divide and conquer was my plan." I stated.

"You got distracted, in the process." He answered me taking a drink of his beer.

I laughed. "I don't have eyes on the back of my head, ya know."

"No, ya don't." He smiled, "But, you don't turn your back on the other opponent, without knowing where they are all the time."

"Uncle, it was a little hard when you get smack in the back with a chair and then have both of them doing it repeatedly." I stated, "I was kicking ass up until then."

He nodded. "You were."

There, he said it. I was safe. I just wanted to try and change the subject. "Listen, I still have my title. I'm still the champion."

There was a moment of silence as someone walked into the bar. It didn't really surprise me that he walked in, seeing as how he always drinks. I looked over at Brock as Austin walked up to the bar beside me.

He ordered a beer and looked at me, "Made up your mind yet?" He asked, not really looking at me.

I rolled my eyes, "You'll have your answer Monday." I stated coldly, than looked at him. "Why don't you just back off, until then, okay?"

Stone Cold raised his eyebrows. I raised mine trying pushing my point across. Or at least I hoped I was getting my point across.

I guess I did cause he smiled and picked up his beer. "Monday then." He said and walked away.

Brock looked at me, "I don't want you joining his side." He stated.

I sighed, "What am I supposed to do? I know you have issues with him. But he's got issues with McMahon and so do I. An alliance might not hurt. But than again, I don't like the guy. And neither do you."

"Don't. You will get over this feud with McMahon. Trust me."

That's just it, I do trust him. I always have. He is my blood, he's my uncle. And he's never steered me wrong.

I finished the last of my drink and placed the bottle on the table. I needed that.

Okay, this night just has to come to an end. I looked at Brock and gave him a small smile. "I trust you. Now can we go back to the hotel? I'm tired."

With that said he downed the rest of his beer and we left.

* * *

The week went by smoothly. Brock and I worked together on a couple moves and had a couple more chats about the proposal that Austin gave me. We both came to the decision that I was going to decline it. Well, more like I was persuaded to that decision. But I couldn't really say that either.

Brock was always protective of me growing up, that was when he was around. And well, it seems like he is move protective now. But, honestly I don't blame him. This industry ain't exactly like a bed of roses. It is a dangerous industry. I mean when they say 'Don't Do This At Home' they mean just that don't do this at home. Or anywhere else for that matter.

I have seen a lot of wrestlers get hurt. Aw hell, I've been hurt.

Now I sat in my locker room. I wasn't dressed in wrestling attire for the simple fact that I had no matches tonight. I was wearing jeans that were a washed blue, with skater shoes that were black and a hoodie sporting my uncle Brock's brand.

Okay, this isn't the first time I've sported around Brock's brand. I mean after all he is my uncle.

The only thing that was on the agenda was my announcement to Stone Cold. And I just had this nagging and annoying gut feeling, it was going to go over like a lead balloon. It was not going to be all sunshine, rainbows and puppies, from there on.

I left my hair down and stood up taking a breath. I looked over at the clock and seen it was only a couple minutes before I made my entrance.

I took a drink of my water bottle and made my way to the door just as there was a knock. I shrugged to myself and opened the door, it was my uncle. "Yes?" I asked as I walked out of my locker room.

"Want me to join you on the stage?" He asked. I could see the hint of concern in his voice.

I shook my head. "Nah, I rather you be backstage in case I need you."

He nodded and walked me to the entrance. We walked in silence.

Once we got to the entrance, the crewman singled when it was time. My music started and I made my way out. This time there was nothing fancy. Just simple. Plain and simple. I walked over to JR and King to grab a microphone before I rolled into the ring.

Here I go. This otta be lovely.

Finally my music faded and stopped. This was it.

"Last week, after Trish and Lita tried to take me out thanks to McMahon, I got made an offer. Now," I started as I made my way around the ring, "this offer, is to join forces with Stone Cold against Mr. McMahon." I said raising my voice now standing in the middle of the ring. "Something I just don't happen to agree with." The crowed boo'd me a bit. I was surprised. "The reason I don't agree with this, is the simple fact that I want to fight my own fight. I don't need someone as a side kick. If I wanted that, I'd get a puppy. So listen to this Stone Cold, I don't need you! If I need help I can get my own help."

That was it, I guess I pushed it. The sound of braking glass filled the arena and Stone Cold ran down the ramp. I pushed his buttons like he was a keyboard and I thought that was funny.

"A side kick?" He yelled into his microphone as soon as he got in the ring. "A puppy dog?"

I walked up to him looking him in the eyes. "Yeah, meaning in clear terms, understandable terms to even one yourself: I don't need your help."

I guess I was pushing his buttons even more now, cause he got right in my face. "You sure you want to say that?" He asked.

I guess my answer was not the best, cause it was clear he was pissed. "My final answer. And I hope this get's through your thick redneck skull. I don't need you."

Well, I did it. I was in for it now. He dropped his microphone, and like lightening speed, he kicked me in the stomach and Stone Cold Stunned my ass into the mat. And with that, I heard my uncle's entrance music. And he ran down the ramp.

* * *

A/N: So there you have it, chapter three. I hope you have been enjoying it. And thank-you Hoss' Gal for the reviews. I see lots of people reading, but no reviews. I would love to know what you think of this so far. I means a lot getting reviews. Thanks :)


End file.
